The Freshman, Book 1
The Freshman, Book 1 'is the first book of [[:Category:The Freshman|''The Freshman]] series. It is followed by The Freshman, Book 2, The Freshman, Book 3 & The Freshman, Book 4. Summary Welcome to Hartfeld University! You'll make friends for life, maybe even find true love. Will you date bookish James, party girl Kaitlyn, football hero Chris ... or all three at once? * Dress to Impress with fashion forward outfits. * Choose a date for the elegant and romantic Winter Formal. * Support new friends as you tackle freshman adventures together! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University Welcome to Hartfeld! Will you date bookish James, party girl Kaitlyn, football hero Chris... or all three at once? Chapter 2: Rooftop Games Secrets are revealed as you and your new roommates play a slightly-altered game of Truth and Dare. Chapter 3: The Assistant Desperate to stay in school, you learn details about the last scholarship still available on campus. Chapter 4: The All-Nighter With your future at Hartfeld on the line, your roommates band together to help you to complete an impossible task. Chapter 5: Game Day As football season begins, an assignment from Professor Vasquez forces you into an awkward encounter with Chris. Chapter 6: Kappa House Party Chris has fallen into the Kappa girls' clutches! Can you rescue him from a wild sorority party? Chapter 7: Rush Week To complete Professor Vasquez's latest assignment, you'll have to rush the one sorority at Hartfeld that wants nothing to do with you... Chapter 8: On the Hunt The Kappa girls turn up the heat with a campus-wide scavenger hunt! Can you and your friends solve the clues in time? Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 Only one thing stands between you and official membership in Kappa Phi Sigma... scoring a date with James Ashton! Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 As the ball comes to a close, the Kappa girls' final decision draws near. Will you make the cut? Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 After the stress of rush week, you and your friends are ready to cut loose for Kaitlyn's birthday! Time to go clubbing! Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 With two love triangles, major relationship drama, and a big secret crowding the dance floor, your night out is about to become a nightmare! 'Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3' After a harrowing end to an unhappy birthday, you and your friends wait in the emergency room to see Kaitlyn. Will she be okay? Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair When James's pompous parents come into town, you agree to pretend to be his fiancee! Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter Road trip! You and James head out of Hartfeld when professor Vasquez's daughter sets up a meeting to tell you the truth about her father! Chapter 16: Last Call With fall quarter nearly over, you and your friends prepare for an epic suite party... assuming you survive your showdown with Professor Vasquez! Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal One perfect night. Three potential dates. With the Hartfeld Formal mere hours away, it's time to make a choice... Trivia * This is the first series that lets the player name their own character and change her look. * The story takes places in the same era as most of Choices' other series. * In The Freshman, "''The Crown and the Flame''" is confirmed to be both a videogame and a television show, to which Abbie and Tyler are huge fans of it. Category:Stories Category:The Freshman Category:Romance